We'll be together soon
by Minute2minute
Summary: This is a scene from Eric's POV that takes place immediately after Dauntless storms Amity and Tris/Four escape on the train. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : This little Drabble has been swirling around my brain for months since I first saw the stills of Eric looking at the horse. I really wanted to write about it but I couldn't shape the story into something that made sense until a couple days ago.

This is based off the events In the movie. Movie age and movie Eric (of course).

 **This one shot is from Eric's point of view. It takes place right after he and the rest of Dauntless storms Amity; and Tris, Four, and Caleb escape onto the train. I tried really hard to stick with cannon Eric so his actions would make sense. (Fair warning I still haven't had a chance to watch the entire movie so if there was a scene with Eric in Amity after the train sequence, please forgive me.)**

"Eric, what's your status?"

Max's voice interrupts my murderous thoughts as I watch the train speed away towards the city. Frustrated and enraged, I growl into the transmitter on my wrist, "Lost in pursuit. I'm headed back."

I violently throw my empty cartridge toward the train tracks and yank off my earpiece letting it hang around my neck. I don't care to hear anything else Max has to say after another botched attempt. Who would have thought two Stiffs could cause so much trouble. It will be sweet revenge when I capture them...especially Four. I will enjoy watching his torture and eventual death. I will never live in his shadow again.

When we emerge into the clearing behind Johanna's office, I see two of my men in firing position. As I approach them, I can see three forms kneeling on the ground with their hands behind their heads - two adults and a child.

"Divergents?"

"Yes, sir."

I grab the scanner and read the report. The first adult, a woman - 55%. The second adult - a man - 37%. The child, a boy that looks no older than 6 or 7 years old - 84%.

"Holy shit."

We have a high percentage Divergent. Jeanine never mentioned anything about a child. She wanted all Divergents with percentages greater than 50% brought in for testing and the rest were to be discarded.

"Take her and the boy. Put them in the truck. I'll get rid of him."

My men grab the woman and the boy and drag them to their feet. Wasting no time, I aim my gun at the man's head and pull the trigger. I watch his body fall lifeless to the ground - his blood spraying like rain on the grass. Standing over him, I see the light leave his eyes. Breathless. Dead.

I did my duty. I will not allow one divergent to slip through the cracks. With each kill, I will rise higher and higher until I gain a place in this new regime.

Walking again through the stables under Johanna's office, I'm reminded of my time here when I was a Dauntless leader in training. It was a requirement that I visit each faction and learn how we were all codependent. I was young and overly optimistic. I had dreams of power and I knew I was well on my way to get it.

But foolishly, I also believed in love. I wanted to believe it with all my heart.

The memory of us sneaking out and stealing Johanna's horses to ride into the hills brings a small smile to my face. It was the first time we both felt free, escaping our shackles of Faction and responsibility.

She promised she'd choose Dauntless. However, on the day of her Choosing Ceremony, I watched her drop her blood over Amity's bowl of soil.

Her eyes found mine when she walked off the stage. She looked apologetic, but there was no remorse or uncertainty in her decision.

"She betrayed me. She betrayed us," I whisper to the white stallion in front of me. Angry and hurt, I channeled all my energy into my leadership training. It was the last time I ever thought of her until now.

Moving back to the courtyard where evaluations are still taking place, I walk the line, looking for familiar faces...traitors...fugitives from Dauntless and Abnegation. Suddenly, breaking the line, a young woman runs towards the truck shouting hysterically, " Don't take him! Give me back my son!"

"Momma!" Screams the boy desperately, clamoring off the truck.

My soldiers hold them back, keeping them apart. She's thrown to the ground and a gun is pointed at her head. Visibly shaking, she cowers as she looks down the barrel of the weapon. Shrieks of panic and fear spread through the crowd. And a warning shot is released into the air to regain order.

Without realizing my actions, I walk in the midst of the commotion.

"Hold your fire," I hear myself command.

She looks in the direction of my voice and her eyes widen in recognition.

I take her by her arm and walk her to the shadows of the stables away from prying eyes.

I never knew I could feel this pain burn so deeply, but seeing her causes my heart to shatter again into a million pieces. Circling her - trying to grasp the myriad of emotions coursing through my mind, I see the fear and anguish in her tear-filled eyes. I don't know whether to have mercy on her or execute her myself. And when I look back to the truck, a new wave of fury rips through my body. I realize why she didn't leave.

Following my line of sight, she pleads tearfully, "Eric please...he's all I have left."

I scoff at her words.

"You could have had so much more if you chose me," I answer bitterly.

I know what a bullet feels like but this is worse. The pain shears through my entire body like I'm electrocuted. I unholster my gun and train it at her chest seeing nothing but red.

"No, please." She reaches out toward my arm begging me to stop.

"Is he mine?"

She nods. My own flesh and blood. Divergent. I stare at her...hatred, disbelief, betrayal.

"Eric!" I hear the shout of my name from the earpiece on my shoulder. Without dropping my eyes from hers, I bring it to my ear.

"Yeah."

"Jeanine doesn't want the kid. Take care of it." A strangled cry escapes her lips when she overhears the message.

"Done...with pleasure," I sneer for her benefit.

Gripping her arm, I drag her back towards the truck. Passing two of my soldiers I call out, "You and you, bring the kid. Come with me."

The boy is strong and a fighter. He struggles with my men until one of them backhands his face. "No!" Shouts his mother, struggling in my grip. "Eric! Make them stop!"

"Shut up!" She lost the right to ask me for any favors. He's not my son. She made sure of that.

When we're past the tree line hidden by the foliage, I push her to the ground and nod to my men to drop the boy. She rushes to his side cradling him in her arms. The sound of their sobs amplifies through the trees.

I tell myself to feel nothing...to have no emotional ties but in a moment of weakness, I want to hear her voice one last time even if its only her begging for mercy.

"Jacinda, any last words?"

She lifts her face to look at me. It surprises us both to hear the sound of her name fall from my lips. It ignites a feeling within me that I haven't felt in years. It brings warmth. It brings me home.

Her eyes bore through me and I know she can see the shift. Maybe I'm imaging it, but there's a slight grin on her face. Acceptance. Understanding. Forgiveness.

"We'll be together...soon."

Her words replay in my mind. A mystery...perhaps a prophecy.

Embracing the boy tightly, she averts his eyes into her chest protecting him to the very end. On my command, my men take aim at mother and child. My eyes meet Jacinda's for the last time before the gunshots pierce their bodies. They slump to the ground still wrapped in each other's arms. I stay a moment studying the boy's face, staring at what could have been mine. But I'm reminded of my task at hand. There is no exception. There is no mercy. Only order and control. There is nothing left for me here now.

 **End Note: I have an alternate ending that isn't as sad. Should I post it?**


	2. Alternate ending

**Note: This is actually the original ending I wrote but after reading it over, it didn't sound like Eric especially when he killed a child without remorse in the book.**

Alternate ending:

" _Jacinda, any last words?" She lifts her face to look at me. It surprises us both to hear the sound of her name fall from my lips. It ignites a feeling within me that I haven't felt in years. It brings warmth. It brings me home._

 _Her eyes bore through me and I know she can see the shift. Maybe I'm imaging it, but there's a slight grin on her face. Acceptance. Understanding. Forgiveness._

 _"We'll all be together one day...soon."_

 _Her words replay in my mind. A mystery...perhaps a prophecy._

Embracing the boy tightly, she averts his eyes into her chest protecting him to the very end. Our eyes remain focused on each other, holding onto the last interaction we will ever have. On my command, my men take aim at mother and child. In the spur of the moment I raise my own gun, taking aim at the targets. Two shots ring out but it never enters their bodies. I look to the right and left of me - two dead Dauntless soldiers. I walk towards a shocked Jacinda and kneel down beside her.

"Take him and leave. You can't stay here, not even in Amity. If he's found, they will kill him. Gather a few day's supplies and get outside the fence before night fall."

"What's out there?"

I pause trying to find the words.

"A new life." In truth, I don't know what is out there. All I know are the rumors passed down from year to year when several suspected Divergents escaped before they were killed. I hope they survived and find each other.

"What about you?" I can see the hope in her eyes.

"I have a job to do."

"So you're going to continue hunting and killing Divergents?"

"Yes." She looks at me with disdain. "This is my world. This is where I belong."

"Power...that's what you've always wanted."

Looking up at the sun, the day is approaching noon. "You need to get ready and leave."

I shove my gun into her hands and hand her an extra cartridge.

"You remember how to use it? Grip it tightly. Aim small, miss small."

She nods and conceals the weapon in the waistband of her skirt.

She picks up the boy into her arms who has remained silent throughout our entire exchange and starts to take a path through the trees. When I realize, this is the last time I will ever see her, I pull her back by her waist and kiss her. Pulling away, I see my son's curious eyes - my eyes - looking at me.

"What did you name him?"

"Eric." I look at Jacinda surprised. "You named him after me?"

She smiles. "He's the closest thing to having you."

I turn to my son and speak to him for the first and last time. "Be good for your mom. Take care of her. Be brave." Giving them one last embrace, I watch them disappear into the woods.

"We'll meet again soon...but not yet."


End file.
